


Pevný bod

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Dlužíš mi pivo, Gregu!"

 

"Klidně i dvě," usmál se pobaveně detektiv inspektor na vyhublého muže, sedícího na lavičce před jeho domem. "Jak jsi to mohl vědět?!"

 

"Věřil jsem v Sherlocka Holmese," díval se Anderson na svého bývalého nadřízeného s nefalšovanou pýchou nad sebou samým. A Lestrade jej při tom nechal. Poslední dva roky ten člověk zasvětil tomu, aby Sherlocka nejenže očistil, ale jakkoliv přinutil ostatní věřit, že je stále naživu. Trochu se styděl, že on sám ve schopnosti toho geniálního maniaka nevěřil, ale teď už na tom nezáleželo. Sherlock byl zpět na Baker Street. Živý a zdravý.

 

Lestrade se usadil vedle druhého muže, jenž mu přišel živější než kdy dřív. Dokonce se oholil a vzal si rifle a košili, přičemž v tak dobrém stavu jej neviděl… no, skoro dva roky.

 

"Tak pojď nahoru, v ledničce určitě něco bude…"

 

"Bojíš se jít na veřejnost, co?" semknul v porozumění rty Anderson. Pořád měli oba v živé paměti, jak Lestrada vláčeli bahnem poté, co vyšla pravda najevo. Myslel si, že mu to inspektor nikdy neodpustí, ale… Lestrade mu dával jen výjimečně najevo, že to byl právě on s Donovanovou, kdo přiměli policii uvěřit Moriartyho lžím, což sice nechápal, ale byl mu za to neskonale vděčný.

 

Souhlasil tedy s inspektorovým návrhem a za pár minut se společně octli v Lestradově bytě. Starší muž se ušklíbl nad ohromeným výrazem, jaký se objevil na Andersonově tváři. Nežil sice v žádném paláci, to vůbec ne, jenže Andersonovo obydlí od Reichenbachu připomínalo spíše doupě.

 

"Sedni si a neciv tak, nejsi přece v Buckinghamu," strčil do něj loktem, když se už stačil vrátit z lednice se dvěma pivy a mladší muž pořád stál uprostřed pokoje a zíral.

 

"To víš, že tam Sherlock byl?" zeptal se Anderson, načež se sice usadil, nicméně oči mu stále lítaly po vybavení bytu.

"Jo," uchechtnul se Lestrade. "V prostěradle a bez kalhot, jak mi bylo Johnem řečeno."

 

Znovu zapřemýšlel nad tím, jak na to musel reagovat Sherlockův bratr, klidně by se vsadil, že jeho výraz byl naprosto k nezaplacení. Kdyby se nacházel na Mycroftově místě, asi by mu také do smíchu nebylo, jenže jakožto nestranný pozorovatele se neskonale tou představou bavil.

 

Zaznamenal, že Anderson si vzal plechovku a dokonce se z ní napil, podivné ticho v místnosti jej ovšem přimělo k ostražitosti. Anderson nikdy neuměl být zticha, nikdy, ani před dvěma lety ne. Kolikrát byl z těch jeho keců na prášky, ale zase to značilo, že je Anderson relativně v pořádku. Opravdu nechtěl vzpomínat na dobu, kdy se jeho ex-forenzní zhroutil… Neustálý strach o Andersona z nich také více méně udělal přátele.

 

Nedokázal jej nemít na očích, protože se obával nejhoršího. Zlom přišel až poté, co si vzal do hlavy, že Sherlock sebevraždu fingoval, tehdy znovu našel chuť k životu, do kterého v tu chvíli už Lestrade nesmazatelně patřil. Žena mu odešla, Sally k němu nic necítila, Greg se stal jeho jediným pevným bodem…

 

A on se se svou novou pozicí smířil, byť na to po emocionální stránce v poslední době doplácel…

 

"Philipe?"

 

Oslovil jej jemně a chtě nechtě se musel obrnit proti tomu pohledu, jenž mu Anderson věnoval. Ta beznaděj ho zasáhla velmi hluboko, stejně jako uvědomění si změny mezi mužem, jenž na něj s nadšením čekal před domem, a náhle vyděšeným člověkem, který raději odložil plechovku na stůl, jelikož se tak třásl, že by ji byl možná i rozlil.

 

"Mám strach," přiznal, aniž by se snažil cokoliv zapírat. Jestli mohl někomu opravdu věřit, tak Gregovi určitě. "Mám strach, že se to vrátí."

 

"Proč by se… to… mělo vrátit? Sherlock je živý, nezavinil jsi jeho smrt."

 

"Já vím."

 

Lestrade tušil, o čem Anderson přemýšlí. Samotného jej to už napadlo, ale doufal, že… Prostě doufal, že k tomu nedojde, ale jak se tak na svého přítele díval, jeho vize se naplňovala.

 

"Když se přimluvím, věřím tomu, že tě vezmou zpátky," nechal pivo rovněž stát na stole a vytáhl mobil, na němž krátce přelétl očima jednu z esemesek. "Nemyslím si, že bys měl s některou z podmínek problémy, jen musíš udělat psychotesty."

 

"Psychotesty? Právě jsem ztratil smysl života a mám dělat psychotesty?"

 

Greg se samovolně usmál. Ne, že by jej těšila zoufalost v Andersonově hlase, ale vůbec už jen fakt, že o tom mladší muž přemýšlel… Že byl ochoten připustit návrat, z toho měl dobrý pocit. Nějak to půjde.

 

"Pomůžu ti," stiskl mu přátelsky rameno a pozoroval, jak se z modrých očí pomalu vytrácí naprostá ztracenost, na její místo vplouvala vděčnost, následována nadějí.

 

Pohled plný tak intenzivních emocí nedokázal Lestrade dlouho snášet, z nějakého důvodu se mu bolestně sevřela hruď, potřeboval se pořádně nadechnout. Proto odvrátil oči, jež mu padly na balkón. Stále s mírným úsměvem pokynul Andersonovi, aby s ním šel ven, kde mu chladný vítr připomněl, jak strašné horko mu bylo. Opřel se o zábradlí, Anderson po chvíli stanul vedle něj.

 

Zhluboka nasál kyslík do plic a až příliš moc si uvědomoval žár, který cítil v místě, kde se jej Philip dotýkal ramenem. Většinou se plně ovládal, ovšem občas… když se na něj Anderson takhle zadíval… rozbouřilo to v něm potlačované city a dávalo mu zabrat, aby se zase dal dohromady.

 

"Proč tohle všechno děláš, Gregu?" přerušil ticho Anderson. "Jak jsi…?"

 

Mladší muž si povzdechnul, nevěděl, čím začít. Jak ses dostal tehdy ke mně do bytu? Jak jsi zabránil, abych si něco udělal? Jak ses stal mým jediným přítelem? Jak ses stal jediným pevným bodem mého života…? Lestrade mu nikdy nic z toho neřekl, a on na něj netlačil, protože byl vděčný za to, co má. Za to, co mu Greg dal.

 

Přepadla jej silná potřeba tomu člověku, jenž mu znovu a znovu vracel další naději, vyjádřit svou vděčnost. Nesmírnou vděčnost… netroufal si ji vyjádřit slovy, proto… s odevzdaným povzdechem se přitisknul k Lestradovu boku, hlavu si opřel o rameno, připadal si jako tulící se pes, jenže on jím prakticky byl. Pes závislý na svém pánovi…

 

"Děkuju," řekl pak jen tiše a mimoděk se zachvěl, když se Lestrade pohnul, aby jej obejmul kolem pasu.

 

Inspektora Andersonova reakce přirozeně zaskočila, přemýšlel nad tím, co mu na otázku odpovědět, když se k němu najednou druhý muž přitisknul… Důvěra se vznášela ve vzduchu, téměř hmatatelná, a Lestrade chtěl jen dát Philipovi najevo, že jej vnímá, že si toho váží, proto jej objal a snad si přivinul ještě více k sobě. Cítil svůj tlukot srdce, jež se tetelilo blahem, plíce se plnily chladným vzduchem, přesto se mu hrudníkem rozlévalo příjemné teplo.

 

Setrvali tak ještě několik minut, vstřebávali přítomnost toho druhého, ještě blíž si byli ve chvíli, kdy Anderson spojil prsty svých rukou na vzdálenějším boku staršího muže, jenž jen sledoval Philipovu tvář… Uvolněnou a klidnou, mihnul se jí úsměv, což Lestrada pohladilo na duši.

 

Pevně stiskl rameno ve dlani a zahleděl se z balkónu před sebe. Sice pochyboval, že jejich budoucnost bude podobně zářivá jako ty hvězdy na obloze, ale po tom ani netoužil. Stačilo mu, že je tady někdo, kdo jej potřebuje… tělo, opírající se o něj, slyšitelný dech, ruce na jeho boku… a ten někdo tady byl.


End file.
